Never Ending Love
by Kireyoshi Apocrypha
Summary: Based on Uprising at Xuchang stage on Dynasty Warriors 8 and a bit of my imagination. Cao Pi mencintai Zhen Ji, begitu pula sebaliknya. Dan mereka ingin dunia tahu, bahwa tak ada apapun yang bisa mematahkan cinta mereka untuk saat ini...
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

Dynasty Warriors by KOEI

Never Ending Love by Kireyoshi Apocrypha

Chapter 1

Please Enjoy..

Zhen Ji sedang bersolek didepan meja riasnya saat seorang kepala pelayannya datang dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Zhen Ji-sama, Yang Mulia telah kembali bersama Cao Pi-sama" ucapnya dengan satu tarikan nafas. Zhen Ji tersenyum melihatnya.

" Siapkan perjamuan makan malam Ciao Wei, buatkan yang spesial untuk kepulangan Cao Pi-sama dan Cao Cao-sama" ucap Zhen Ji lembut. Kepala pelayan itu tersenyum, dan membungkuk sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu. Zhen Ji pun kembali menyisir dan merapihkan ikal rambutnya sebelum keluar untuk menyambut mertua, dan suami tercintanya.

Zhen Ji segera menyambut mereka pada tepat di pintu istana dalam bersama para penghuni istana lain yang mengekor dibelakangnya. Perjamuan makan malam pun telah siap dengan sempurna.

" Selamat datang, Cao Cao-sama, Cao Pi-sama, dan para Jendral. Aku senang kalian kembali dengan selamat. Semoga para dewa selalu melindungi kalian" Ucap Zhen Ji membungkuk dalam penuh rasa hormat. Cao Cao hanya mengangguk dan terus berjalan mendekati meja makan. Beberapa jenderal lain seperti Xiahou Dun, Wang Yi, Guo Jia, Zhang He, dan Xiahou Yuan pun mengekor dibelakang Cao Cao. Sedangkan Cao Pi berhenti didepan Zhen Ji, mengisyaratkat untuk segera berdiri tegak dan menggandengnya menuju meja makan.

Setelah makan malam yang khidmat selesai, waktu untuk minum anggur pun tiba. Hampir seluruh Jendral Kekaisaran Wei berkumpul di istana dalam. Zhen Ji duduk disebelah suaminya. Cao Cao berdeham keras untuk menarik perhatian para jendral.

" Ehm.. Para Jendralku" Suara Cao Cao membuat seluruh penghuni ruangan menolehkan kepala, dan mulai memperhatikan Cao Cao.

" Kita telah memenangkan peperangan di Xuchang dan besok aku akan mengirimkan beberapa orang dari kalian untuk menjaga Xuchang dari pasukan Shu.." lanjutnya lantang. Semua jendral menunggu dengan harap harap cemas. Mereka tahu raja mereka itu sangat ambisius, tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa mereka masih lelah karena baru saja kembali dari peperangan, dan besok, salah satu dari mereka akan pergi lagi untuk melaksanakan titah sang raja yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

" Cao Pi anakku, pergilah besok ke Xuchang, bawa serta istrimu, Xiahou Dun, dan Xiahou Yuan. Jagalah mereka semua dan Xuchang dengan hatimu." Ucap Cao Cao setelah beberapa saat terdiam. Cao Pi menggangguk mantap. Dan mereka kembali larut dalam pesta anggur tersebut.

Malam telah tiba, pesta perjamuan telah usai. Zhen Ji pun kembali kekamar dengan Cao Pi disampingnya

"Ne, Anata.. apakah kita harus benar benar pergi ke Xuchang besok?" Tanya Zhen Ji saat mereka berdua sedang berbaring bersisian di ranjang. Cao Pi membalikkan badannya menghadap Zhen Ji.

" Memangnya ada apa? Kau tak suka?" jawab Cao Pi sambil mengelus pelan pipi istrinya.

" Tak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja kurasa akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk di Xuchang" Zhen Ji tak berani menatap mata suaminya. Ia hanya menatapi langit langit kamarnya, sangat takut jika suami tercintanya itu menyangkal intuisinya. Bagaimanapun, Zhen Ji sering pergi ke medan perang, dan intuisi lah yang selalu membawa kemenangan padanya.

" Aku akan selalu bersamamu sayang. Percayalah padaku, aku akan melindungimu. Taakan kubiarkan seorangpun menyentuh bunga terindahku" Cao Pi membalikkan badan Zhen Ji membuat mereka saling berhadapan. Cao Pi tersenyum. Sungguh bukan sesuatu yang dapat dilihat orang sembarangan.

"Anata.. Aku tahu. Aku akan selalu percaya padamu. Dan aku bersumpah pada Kami-sama, bahwa aku mencintaimu" jawab Zhen Ji pelan. Segera ia menggeserkan badannya dan memeluk Cao Pi. Sungguh, tak ada pelukan yang dapat menandingi pelukan suaminya itu. Pelukan yang sangat ia rindukan ketika Cao Pi meninggalkannya pergi berperang.

" Aku juga. Sekarang tidurlah. Aku tak mau membuat Chichi-ue marah pada kita karena terlambat berangkat besok" ucap Cao Pi. Cao Pi mengecup lembut bibir istrinya. Dan mereka berdua pun terlelap dalam kehangatan sebuah pelukan.

=Time Skip=

Fajar telah muncul diufuk timur dan tibalah hari keberangkatan mereka. Para pelayang dan dayang-dayang telah menyiapkan semua perbekalan Zhen Ji dan Cao Pi. Kereta kuda pun telah siap menunggu mereka. Cao Cao datang mendekati rombongan yang akan segera berangkat itu.

" Anakku.. Kupercayakan Xuchang padamu. Kuharap dengan bantuan pamanmu kau bisa mempelajari jalan seorang pemimpin. Mungkin saat ini baru Xuchang yang bisa aku berikan padamu, tapi suatu saat nanti, Seluruh daratan Wei akan menjadi milikmu. Pergilah dengan bangga, anakku" ucap Cao Cao sebagai salam perpisahan. Cao Pi dan Zhen Ji pun memberikan salam hormat mereka untuk Cao Cao dan segera memasuki kereta kuda.

Zhen Ji dan Cao Pi duduk bersebelahan didalam kereta itu. Menunggu paman Xiahou Dun dan Xiahou Yuan menyelesaikan pembicaraan mereka dengan Cao Cao. Zhen ji pun membuka pembicaraan.

"Anata…aku benar benar merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi di Xuchang" ucapnya lirih sambil bersandar di dada Cao Pi.

' _My Love_ , percayalah. Chichi-ue tidak membahayakan pewaris tahta kerajaan ini" jawab Cao Pi lembut seraya merengkuh kepala Zhen Ji dan membelai pelan rambutnya. Berusaha menenangkan kekhawatiran istrinya itu. Pembicaran itu terhenti karena kereta kuda mulai berjalan dengan Xiahou Dun dan Xiahou Yuan mendampingi sisi kanan dan kiri kereta dengan kudanya yang gagah. Dan rombongan pun mulai berjalan.

Dari Istana utama Wei menuju Xuchang membutuhkan 2-4 hari perjalanan menggunakan kuda atau kereta. Dan sejak pembicaraan mereka terhenti karena rombongan mulai berjalan, Zhen Ji belum berani mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Dia hanya bergelayut mesra didada suaminya yang selalu ia rindukan. Cao Pi dengan senang hati selalu membalas ciuman ringan yang didaratkannya. Bagaimanapun Zhen Ji sadar, Cao Pi juga hanya lelaki biasa yang pasti sangat merindukan sentuhannya.

" _My Love_ …" bisik Cao Pi pelan. Zhen Ji spontan menoleh dan menatap mata suaminya.

" Tahukah kau apa yang Chichi-ue katakana saat perjalan dari Xuchang kemarin?" Tanya Cao Pi pelan. Zhen Ji hanya menggeleng dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Cao Pi.

" Dia bilang, dia menginginkan seorang cucu dari kita" lanjutnya dengan nada sangat rendah, membuat Zhen Ji merona dalam pelukan Cao Pi.

* To Be Continue *

Mind to review? ;)


	2. Chapter 2 The Arrival

Dynasty Warriors by KOEI

Never Ending Love by Kireyoshi Apocrypha

Chapter 2

Please Enjoy~

Setelah 3 hari perjalan. Akhirnya rombongan kekaisaran Wei tiba di Xuchang. Xuchang merupakan tempat yang sangat indah. Terutama bagi Zhen Ji yang semenjak menikah hanya beberapa kali keluar istana. Itupun dikawal oleh jendral lain, bukan bersama suaminya. Istananya sendiri tidak begitu besar, tapi tidak bisa dibilang kecil. Istana itu terlihat luas bila memasuki lapangan utama yang begitu megah. Tangga tangga besar berada di sisi kanan dan kiri lapangan itu membuat Zhen Ji terpana. Bekas perang beberapa waktu lalu masih terlihat, tapi tidak begitu kentara. Sebagian sudah di perbaiki dan terlihat seperti baru. Cao Pi terus berjalan menggandeng Zhen Ji disisinya, diikuti Xiahou Dun dan Xiahou Yuan.

" Nak beristirahatlah dengan nyaman. Kamarku dan Yuan berada tak jauh dari kamarmu, kami permisi.." ucap Xiahou Dun saat mereka berpisah disebuah lorong. Zhen Ji dan Cao Pi pun terus berjalan menuju kamar mereka diikuti beberapa dayang. Tak berapa lama, meraka sampai di kamarnya. Kamar itu terhitung luas walaupun tak seluas kamar mereka di istana utama. Tapi Zhen Ji merasa cukup. Kamar apapun, seberapa kecilpun, ia akan merasa nyaman bila ada Cao Pi disisinya.

"Cao Pi-sama, Zhen Ji-sama, ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi?" ucap salah satu dayang yang tadi mengikuti mereka.

" Tak ada.. Kalian pergilah. Kami akan beristirahat untuk beberapa waktu." Jawab Cao Pi. Ketiga dayang itu pun berjalan mundur, menutup pintu dan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Zhen Ji pun sudah duduk di meja rias, bersiap melepaskan hiasan kepala dan kucir rambutnya. Setelah berhasil menggerai rambutnya, Zhen Ji pun membantu Cao Pi untuk melepaskan luaran bajunya. Cao Pi hanya terdiam sambil sesekali memainkan ikal rambut istrinya. Mereka pun sudah berganti dengan pakaian tidur.

Hari sudah hampir tengah malam saat Zhen Ji dan Cao Pi selesai berganti pakaian dan naik ketempat tidur. Cao Pi merentangkan tangannya membiarkan lengannya yang kekar menjadi bantal untuk Zhen Ji. Mereka berdua terlentang, sama sama mengamati langit langit kamar dengan cahaya lentera yang temaram.

" Zhen Ji, maafkan aku telah meninggalkanmu terlalu lama. Chichi-ue tak membiarkanku pulang saat kami disini" ucap Cao Pi memulai perbincangan diantara mereka.

" Tidak apa-apa Cao Pi-sama.. Kepulanganmu dengan kondisi sehhat tanpa cacat pun sudah membuatku bersyukur. Aku sadar, aku hanya rampasan perang yang tak semestinya bersanding bersamamu. Aku akan merasa tidak tahu diri bila aku memintamu terlalu banyak" jawab Zhen Ji sambil tersenyum menatap langit-langit. Masih teringat dengan jelas saat Cao Pi menyelamatkannya di Guandu dan memperistrinya seminggu setelah membawanya pulang ke Wei.

" Hey, siapa yang memperbolehkanmu berbicara seperti itu?" bals Cao Pi marah. Nada suaranya agak tinggi, membuat amarahnya tersirat jelas. Matanya mengkilat tajam ke arah Zhen Ji.

"Aku mencintaimu Zhen Ji. tak boleh berkata seperti itu. Kau calon ratu Wei. Calon ibu dari pewaris tahta Wei selanjutnya. Mungkin aku lupa memberitahumu, tetapi bulan depan, sepulangnya kita dari Xuchang, Chichi-ue akan mengangkatku menjadi raja, dan engkaulah yang akan menjadi satu-satunya ratu di kerajaanku." Lanjut Cao Pi panjang lebar. Tangan Cao Pi memeluk tubuh Zhen Ji lembut, menarik tangan yang menjadi bantal kepala Zhen Ji dan membenamkan kepalanya pada wanita yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu. Zhen Ji mengelus kepala Cao Pi pelan. Zhen Ji selalu tahu Cao Pi mencintainya. Dan ia tak ingin itu berubah.

Lama kelamaan bibir Cao Pi mulai mengecup leher Zhen Ji. Mulai dari kecupan-kecupan ringan hingga ciuman ciuman kasar dan ganas Cao Pi daratkan ke leher dan wajah Zhen Ji sehingga erangan erangan kecil mulai terdengar dari mulut Zhen Ji. Dan malam itu akan menjadi malam yang panjang. Tak mempedulikan rasa lelah yang datang setelah perjalanan mereka.

Hari sudah pagi ketika Zhen Ji bangun dan mempersiapkan dirinya untuk berjalan-jalan mengelilingi Xuchang bersama Cao Pi. Zhen Ji segera mandi dan memakai baju kesukaannya. Dress ungu dengan belahan tinggi disebelah kanan dan gambar phoenix kebanggaan Wei terlukis indah disisi lainnya menjuntai indah sampai mata kakinya. Tak lupa ia menata kembali rambutnya. Menambahkan aksesoris bunga kesukaannya. Dan saat itulah ia menyadari Cao Pi sudah memeluknya dari belakang. Membuat punggung Zhen Ji bersentuhan dengan Cao Pi yang sedang bertelanjang dada.

" _My Love_ , cantik sekali kau hari ini…" ucap Cao Pi dibarengi ciuman kecil di pipi kanan Zhen Ji. Zhen Ji hanya tersipu malu.

" Anata.. Bergegaslah mandi, Cao Pi-sama. Sudah kusiapkan air hangat untukmu. Bukankah hari ini kita akan berkeliling Xuchang?" Tanya Zhen Ji. Setengah menagih janji Cao Pi ketika berada dalam perjalanan bahwa ia akan mengajak Zhen Ji berkelililng Xuchang bila mereka telah tiba.

" Tentu saja. Aku mau kau yang menyiapkan semuanya untukku hari ini " jawab Cao Pi dan berjalan pergi kearah kamar mandi. Zhen Ji hanya tersenyum.

" Tok tok tok… Zhen Ji-sama, Cao Pi-sama?" Tanya seseorang diluar pintu kamar Zhen Ji.

" Ya?" jawab Zhen Ji sambil membukakan pintu. Dan Zhen Ji melihat seorang dayang sedang membungkuk didepannya.

" Zhen Ji-sama.. Xiahou Dun-sama dan Xiahou Yuan-sama telah menunggu Anda dan Cao PI-sama untuk sarapan di Aula utama" ucap dayang itu sambil tetap membungkuk dihadapan Zhen Ji.

" Baiklah. Cao Pi-sama sedang mandi. Tolong beritahu Oji-sama kami akan kesana sebentar lagi" jawab Zhen Ji.

" Tentu saja Zhen Ji-sama. Saya akan mengutus dayang lain untuk menjemput anda nanti" ucap dayang itu sambil mundur beberapa langkah lalu berbalik dan berdiri tegak berjalan meninggalkan Zhen Ji. Zhen Ji pun segera menutup kembali pintu kamarnya dan sudah mendapati Cao Pi telah keluar dari kamar mandi.

Zhen Ji segera membantu Cao Pi untuk memakai pakaian yang telah sebelumnya ia siapkan. Mulai membantu Cao Pi memakai bajunya, armornya, bahkan sampai menyisiri rambut Cao Pi dan merapihkannya.

" Cao Pi-sama, Paman Xiahou Dun dan Paman Xiahou Yuan telah menunggu kita di aula utama untuk sarapan. Dan apakah kau akan membawa pedangmu? Bila kau membawanya, aku pun akan membawa serulingku" ucap Zhen Ji setelah selesai merapikan rambut Cao Pi.

" Aku akan membawanya, _my love_. Kita akan berkeliling setelah sarapan, dan aku ingin membawa benda itu bila kita keluar kamar" jawab Cao Pi. Zhen Ji pun bergegas membawakn _dual blade_ milik Cao Pi dan seruling kesayangannya. Setelah selesai, mereka beranjak akeluar kamardan mendapi ada empat orang dayang yang akan mengantar mereka ke aula utama.

Sesampainya mereka di aula, Xiahou Dun dan Xiahou Yuan telah menunggu mereka di meja makan. Cao Pi segera duduk di ujung meja. Zhen Ji pun mengikuti duduk disisi sebelah kanan meja. Sarapan pun berjalan dengan khidmat. Setelah selesai Cao Pi mulai angkat bicara.

" Paman, aku dan istriku akan berkeliling kota Xuchang hari ini, akankah paman ikut?" Tanya Cao Pi.

" Tentu saja! Dengan senang hati Cao Pi. Lagipula Zhen JI belum pernah datang ke Xuchang bukan?" jawab Xiahou Yuan. Zhen Ji hanya mengangguk.

" Baiklah. Tunggu apa lagi kalau begitu? " Tanya Xiahou Dun sambil beranjak dari kursinya. Diikuti dengan yang lain. Seorang dayang mendekati Xiahou Dun.

" Xiahou Dun-sama kuda-kudamu sudah siap" ucap dayang itu. Dayang yang tadi pagi mengetuk kamar Zhen Ji. Xiahou Dun pun mengangguk dan tetap berjalan keluar meninggalkan dayang itu.

Sesampainya di lapangan utama. Zhen Ji melihat empat ekor kuda gagah yang telah siap mengantar mereka berkeliling Xuchang. Xiahou Dun dan Xiahou Yuan segera menaiki kuda mereka dengan gesit. Sedangkan Cao Pi membantu Zhen Ji untuk naik kek kudanya terlebih dahulu sebelum ia naik ke kudanya sendiri. Mereka pun mulai memacu kudanya meninggalkan istana Xuchang.

* To Be Continue *

= Pojok Author =

Hueeeee nampaknya masih agak random. Terimakasih buat para reader yang telah membaca fic ini. Mungkin ini akan jadi fic multi-chap pertamaku. Aku bakal tulis fic ini dengan words 1000-1500 per chapternya. Supaya enak pemotongan chapternya. Dan akan uptade chapter baru mungkin seminggu sekali. entahlah aku ini ngomong apa.. abaikan saja..

Bales Review=

*Lee Xia= Waaaa... Terima Kasih Reviewnya kak... jangankan kakak, aku aja yang nulis iri berat sama pair ini.. mungkin fic ini adalah pelampiasan hati seorang Jones.. mwahaha :v

So, Mind to Review? ;)


End file.
